1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of testing via simulation an electromagnetic radiation (including radar) scattering design of passive netting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radar scattering nets are used as a signature denial/reduction treatment to reduce the detectability/observability of high value assets to exploitation by reconnaissance, target acquisition, and weapon guidance seekers employing imaging and non-imaging radar wavelength sensor technologies. This class of treatment is used by friendly forces to protect vehicles, activities, and structures from enemy threat systems and by enemy forces as a countermeasure to sensors and weapons. This invention supports the application of Computer Aided Design (CAD) and sensor/seeker simulation methods and tools to the evaluation of the effectiveness of a variety of radar scattering net design and employment practices. It supports the capability to produce radar imagery or signal predictions which include the effects of radar scattering net treatment. The resulting predicted imagery or signals may be used to support mission planning and rehearsal, imagery analyst training, weapon system operator training, weapon seeker algorithm development, and automatic target cueing and recognition algorithm development.
Radar scattering nets typically include a netting of strong weather-resistant fiber, such as nylon. This netting provides strength and a substrate onto which the signature denial/reduction treatments can be added. Examples of such treatment include infrared reflection/emission, colors chosen to match the surroundings, radar absorbing materials, and radar reflecting/scattering materials. With respect to the radar reflecting materials, the radar scattering nets are generally configured to reflect the energy in a uniform direction. Passive devices such as radar scattering nets may be approached by a mobile radar from any aspect. Consequently, the objective is to scatter the energy in a more random fashion to both mimic terrain and to disguise the radar returns characteristic of vehicles or other targets stored beneath the nets.
Prior to this invention, when designing radar scattering nets actual radar scattering nets had to be deployed over actual (or surrogate) vehicles or other items during field trials. Actual sensors and/or seekers would have to be employed to gather representative imagery or signals. Different types of nets would have to be procured and employed to include the effects of different nets designs. Sensor employment geometry's would have to varied over a very large range of angles and in very fine increments to ensure accurately capturing the sensitivity of target signature to small changes in sensor paintings. Prior practice is very expensive, time consuming, and cumbersome.